


I Love The Way You Hurt Me (It's Irresistible)

by Shirlsie



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirlsie/pseuds/Shirlsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the person you planned your life with does something you never thought they would? *Trigger Warnings* Discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beca and Chloe lay tangled together in a post-orgasmic bliss. They hadn’t seen each other since they broke up for the summer when Chloe went to stay in Florida with her grandparents and even though they had constantly skyped, Texted and phoned each other every day, they could both agree that nothing compared to seeing each other in person.   
They had been together for just over a year after they realized their friendship was more than just a friendship in Beca’s junior year of college. Constant flirting meant they both knew they liked each other. They didn’t speak about it, but they didn’t feel the need to until a drunken night landed them in bed together. They had been inseparable ever since. It was sickeningly cute.  
Beca trusted Chloe with her life, and vice versa. They knew each other inside out and couldn’t comprehend life without one another. They even had plans for an engagement. Chloe had stated, when the subject was broached, that she wanted Beca to propose to her after they had both finished college and had stable jobs in front of all of their friends so she could show off to the world how perfect beca was, and that if soul mates truly were real, then Beca was her’s, and Chloe was Beca’s.   
Beca, being the failing badass she was, had secretly started a scrap book when Chloe first mentioned her perfect proposal, that she was filling with every special moment they had (it was already quite full) to give to Chloe on the day she proposed.   
Beca looked at Chloe with all the love she could muster and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, but was surprised when she tilted her head away from the kiss. Beca, confused by the action, pulled herself up to lean on Her elbow and noticed tears in her girlfriend’s eyes.  
‘Hey, Chlo. Baby, what’s wrong?’   
Chloe was silent for what seemed like an eternity to Beca. Nothing concerned her more than her girlfriend’s happiness and by this point she was wondering who she’d have to beat up.   
‘Baby talk to me, tell me what’s wrong?'  
‘I can’t.’ Was the only thing Chloe could think to say.  
‘Why Chlo?'  
‘Beca, I can’t, you’ll hate me'  
Beca grew firm with her girlfriend. She knew Chloe had insecurities and knew that she needed instant reassurance that Beca loved her.  
‘Chloe look at me’ Beca gently cupped her girlfriend’s face to bring their eyes into contact, wiping sway a stray tear with her thumb while she did so. ‘I’m in love with you. I love you more than I have ever loved anything on this planet and nothing you can ever do will change that. Do you understand?'  
Although Chloe didn’t smile, Beca could see the corner of her mouth lift slightly. Chloe felt reassured. Chloe took a breath to tell Beca was what bothering her and Beca couldn’t help but feel like this would be how other people tell their partners they’d made the ultimate fuck up and landed in bed with someone else. Beca smiled internally, knowing that the love of her life would never hurt her in that way.   
‘When I was in Florida I kissed someone else'  
Beca didn’t register what Chloe had just told her, the only thing she could see was that her girlfriend was sobbing in a way she knew from experience meant that she was distraught. Beca leaned closer to her girlfriend and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.  
‘I love you’ she whispered.  
‘You’re not mad?’   
‘I can see you’re sorry. I know you Chloe, you wouldn’t have done something like that on purpose or to hurt me. Just tell me how it happened? Can you do that?' Chloe simply shook her head in response as more tears fell from her closed eyes.  
‘Beca, I’m so sorry'  
‘I love you’ Beca repeated softly into Chloe’s ear as she held her girlfriend, still trying to convince her that nothing would change that.   
Stacie had met up with the couple on their walk to the first Bella’s meeting of their senior year. After the initial hug and small talk over Stacie’s summer, the conversation grew more serious.  
‘ Chloe told me about your conversation earlier, you okay?  
Beca looked at Stacie, head tilted slightly while she thought of her reply, she gripped her girlfriend’s hand a little tighter.   
‘You knew?'  
‘Yeah, Chloe texted me as soon as it happened, she didn’t mean for it to happen. I could feel her pain through the text.'  
‘The first thing Stacie asked what how I was going to tell you’ Chloe chimed in.  
‘Right after sex, I’d say that was pretty good timing’ Beca said with a sarcastic smirk.  
Chloe look at her girlfriend ‘I’m sorry, Becs. You know how emotional I get ever you turn my brain to mush.’   
‘Yeah, this one really loves you, kid’   
‘I know she does’   
Beca understood that Chloe would need support after she technically cheated on Beca. Chloe did kiss someone that wasn’t her, if Beca had kissed someone who wasn’t Chloe she’d be scared that Chloe wouldn’t forgive her as well. Beca was genuinely surprised with her reaction over the situation, the thought of Chloe even thinking about kissing someone else made her feel sick, but she could see in Chloe’s eyes how much her mistake had hurt her too. It seemed unfair to place blame on her girlfriend when she was already hurting from her own actions. But part of her was annoyed that Chloe wouldn’t tell her the whole story, she didn’t want to push her girlfriend, but Beca knew if they didn’t talk about the whole situation then more problems would arise.


	2. Date Night

‘What do you wanna do for food tonight?’  
‘I should have known that would be the first thing you’d ask about tonight.’  
‘Babe, I’m hungry. You can’t expect me to stand in a crowd of hot and sweaty people listening to average bands playing average music without feeding me.’  
‘Silly me to think my girlfriend would want food when all she does is eat, make music and drink like a fish. I’ve got it planned, Becs, don’t worry.’ Chloe smirked and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek.  
‘I do not drink like a fish.’ Beca tried her best to look grumpy.   
‘Right.’ Chloe laughed as she looked around her girlfriend’s room. ‘That’s why I’m seeing bottles and cans of empty alcohol all over this room.’  
‘I’m an adult, I’m allowed to drink, Chlo.’   
‘And I’m not saying you’re not. Plus you’re cute when you’re drunk.’  
‘How am I cute?’  
‘Oh come on, baby. You get so emotional. The only words you can ever muster are ‘’I love you.’’’  
‘Well excuse me for telling you how I feel’ Beca laughed, knowing her girlfriend wasn’t even bordering on the worst of her drunken self.  
‘At least you can’t cry over the phone when anymore.’ (Whoomp there it is.)  
‘Thank you so much for bringing that up.’ Beca crossed her arms in mock annoyance. ‘You were in Florida, I was drunk, surrounded by couples, you weren’t there and I was sad… my intoxicated brain just kind of amplified everything.’  
‘You see what I mean by cute?’  
‘If it was you doing the crying over missing me, then yeah sure. But I don’t think there’s anyone else in the world who could get away with that.’  
‘And that’s where you’re wrong.’ Chloe leaned in again to place a haste kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. ‘You ready to go?’  
‘Do I look ready?’ Beca said wiggling her toes in her socks.   
‘I don’t know why you won’t just go out the house without shoes on, you could be the next Regina George.’  
‘Everyone hated Regina George, Chlo. I’d much rather be that college senior who’s banging the hot ginger.’  
‘There wasn’t anyone from college in that movie.’  
‘Exactly my point.’

Chloe, after much persuasion, had finally managed to get Beca to watch Mean Girls and Mean Girls 2. Even though they both agreed that the second one sucked, they had enjoyed watching the first one twice in one day… mainly because they had been distracted through the first time they watched it.   
Chloe’s confession from the previous day was far from both of their minds since they had sent the day together, mainly cuddled up in bed, going for a long walk and meeting Stacie for lunch. Today was meant as a sort of celebration, it was their 14 month anniversary and they were celebrating by having dinner together and then going to Chloe’s brother’s gig at a local club. Chloe wasn’t the only musical genius in the family, her brother could play almost any instrument you could think of and was drumming for one of his three bands as part of a local talent night. 

The couple looked incredible together. Chloe was wearing a white and grey sundress and a pair of killer heels that made her look stunningly beautiful, especially as the fading sunlight bounced of her hair. On the other hand, Beca was wearing tight black skinny jeans, a loose t-shirt and a well fitted blazer with the sleeves rolled up and black brogue boots. They walked hand in hand along the street to the small Italian restaurant, gathering a number of double takes as they did. Luckily for Beca, it didn’t take them long to be seated.   
‘You look hungry, baby?’ Chloe asked in amusement as Beca chewed on her bottom lip while she looked at the menu.   
‘What are you going for?’  
‘Pasta I think, you?’  
‘Pasta again?’  
‘I like pasta, everyone loves pasta, what’s wrong with pasta?’ Chloe laughed  
‘Pasta’s fine like every once in a while but you have it all the time. There are only so many different sources you can put with it.’  
‘Yeah right, and when was the last time you had pasta?’  
‘For lunch with you, when you made it for us like 6 hours ago.’  
‘You only ate half the bowl.’  
‘Because I get bored with it easily, it’s just a bowl of stuff with the same taste, there’s no variation in the dish at all.’  
‘Stop hating on pasta.’ Chloe reached across the table and entwined her fingers with her girlfriend’s as they continued to look over their menus. Chloe couldn’t hide the smirk on her face, she loved it when Beca debated with her about silly things. ‘What are you having that’s so much better than pasta anyway?’  
‘I don’t know, probably steak. You wanna split a side of onion rings?’  
‘You know I do’ Chloe winked at her girlfriend.  
Their waiter for the evening came back over to them with a smile on his face.   
‘Hey there ladies, looks like you’ve made your minds up, what can I get for you?’  
Once they had given their order’s to their waiter, Toby, if he was wearing the right name tag, Toby looked at Beca and smirked.  
‘Are you sure you don’t want the same as your girlfriend? This is an Italian restaurant, I personally guarantee that our pasta is pretty good.’  
‘Better than steak?’  
‘Not quite that good.’  
Beca laughed ‘Yeah, I’ll stick with the steak, thanks’  
‘As you wish, m’lady’  
‘He seems pretty cool’ Chloe giggled after Toby had walked away.  
‘I know right, he’s friendly in a weird ‘not trying to get into bed with the lesbians’ kind of way.’  
‘I love it when people don’t try to get into bed with us.’  
‘If anyone did try to get into bed with us, it’d be because of you.’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘Oh come on baby, everyone knows you’re the hot one!’  
‘I am not the ‘hot one’!’  
‘You totally are. And that’s why they’d try to get into bed with you. They’d have to deal with me though, I’d kick their asses.’  
‘I completely disagree with you.’  
‘Mmm, I’ll make you agree with me tonight’ Beca smirked.  
‘How are you going to do that?’  
‘You know you’ll do anything I tell you to once I get you on your back.’ Beca’s voice grew husky which made Chloe’s knees quiver. She had dubbed the drop in Beca’s voice when she was talking about sex as her ‘come to bed’ voice. Beca ‘come to bed’ voice was often paired with a shift in her eyes, often slightly squinting one and raising the eyebrow of the other, mirrored by a slight half smirk that appeared on her face. It never failed to turn Chloe on.  
‘Unless you drop this nonsense about me being ‘the hot one’ you won’t be getting me on my back tonight.’  
‘Now it’s me that’s doing the disagreeing’ Beca’s ‘come to bed’ look had disappeared and was replaced by one of amusement.  
‘You know I’ve never had steak before?’ Chloe said as she watched Beca drewl over the plate in front of her. She watched her girlfriend’s face fall into one of shock.  
‘You what?’  
‘Yeah, I don’t know why, I’ve just never had any before’  
Beca quickly cut a slice off her steak and pointed her fork toward Chloe.   
‘You’re eating this.’ Beca said firmly.  
‘Fuck, that’s good.’ Chloe was now the one drewling.  
‘It’s not that well-seasoned here, I could do better.’  
‘What are you, a food critic?’  
‘I like nice things’

Half an hour later and the two were sharing a dessert of cookie dough and ice cream. They always ended up sharing dessert no matter where they went, whether they were at McDonalds or a ridiculously fancy and overpriced restaurant.   
‘I hate you with a passion, I hope you know that.’ Beca said completely monotone as she stared at her girlfriend.   
‘Oh come on, you look so cute with ice cream on your nose.’  
‘You’re not funny.’  
Chloe laughed. ‘I’m sorry, baby.’ She leaned over the table and wiped the offending splodge off her girlfriend’s nose. ‘All better.’  
Toby came back over after they had finished with their meal. He handed a card machine to Beca who insisted on paying for their food (as always).  
‘What the hell does it mean do I want to add gravity?’ Beca looked confused as she glanced up at Toby.  
‘Erm, actually it says do you want to add gratuity, easy mistake to make.’ Chloe burst out laughing while Toby had to choke his laughter back.   
‘I knew that.’ Beca said as she typed in her PIN, making sure she looked up to mentally tell Chloe to stop laughing, she was genuinely embarrassed and doing a poor job of hiding it. Chloe only laughed harder when she saw the look her girlfriend was giving her.   
‘You two have absolutely made my night.’ Toby giggled as he walked off. 

It took the two 5 minutes to walk to the music venue from the restaurant. It was just a small club on a small road, but it was a popular one, even if it could only fit about 50 people standing there was a small stage adjacent to the bar with instruments already set up, even if they were half an hour early. There was a long queue outside the venue who were openly outraged when Chloe’s brother came to the door to let them in ahead of the crowds. They opted for one of the sofas in the corner of the venue. It was about 5 meters away from the stage so Chloe could easily watch her brother’s band without having to stand up for hours. While she was completely up for that, she knew Beca would hate standing. Of course Beca lived for music, which was why Chloe was at first surprised that she wasn’t a big fan of intimate gigs, but Chloe knew from experience of who her brother had played with that some bands at gigs like these weren’t the best. Beca loved undiscovered talent, but she hated it when the talent wasn’t so talented. 

The first band came and went quickly. The lead singer had obviously just had a shot of something very red and managed to get it all over his face. Chloe could tell that Beca wasn’t all that interested since she seemed to be playing angry birds on her phone. 

The second band was Chloe’s brother’s. Beca put her phone away, not to be polite to Chloe, but she had heard her brother’s band play before and she was a big fan of their music. Beca always wondered how the band hadn’t been discovered by some big label music producer to sign a record deal yet. She promised herself that if she ever made it to the big time then she’d sign them up with whatever company she worked for. 

The third band came on stage and wowed the entire audience. They too, were undiscovered, but did have CDs for sale which managed to sell out in less than 5 minutes after they left the stage. 

Beca and Chloe left the small club in favour of bed, whether it was just to sleep or something more wasn’t yet decided, but the buzz from the alcohol they had consumed and the euphoria from the ringing in their ears led them to believe they’d give in to the latter.

Sex always seemed to be on the table for Beca and Chloe. Nothing was unheard of in their sex life. Sex was almost daily, sometimes more. They never planned it, it always just happened. Their sexual encounters ranged from being initiated by an accidental stroke of the thigh followed by a moan to realising they had to house to themselves and pouncing on each other. 

When Chloe was in Florida, the two had missed each other so much that they phoned each other every night, always ending up waking up the next morning with the call still connected because if one fell asleep the other couldn’t bring herself to hang up. These late night phone calls often led to phone sex, which was mostly the cause of flirting turning into dirty talk. Occasionally, Chloe would send Beca a picture out of the blue to show her what she was missing. Sometimes Beca would tell Chloe what she was missing by being in Florida without her. 

Beca was clearly the dominant of the two when it came to the bedroom, always managing to top Chloe, or get her into some kind of position with easy access. Chloe loved being taken charge of, and Beca loved taking charge of Chloe. But occasionally Chloe would throw Beca off completely by reversing the roles, telling Beca exactly what to do and punishing her if she went against a single letter of her instruction, but more than often Beca managed to win back control of Chloe with a few well places words or actions. Not that she didn’t love being taken control of, as much as she loved and preferred to be in control of Chloe, she found it exhilarating when Chloe took charge, it worked especially well over the phone when they only had their words to get each other off. 

Beca wondered how Chloe could have acted so natural when she had kissed someone other than her without giving a single hint that anything was wrong over the phone. It scared her how good Chloe was at hiding when things were wrong, but she quickly shook the thought from her mind and focused on her girlfriend in that moment. Chloe was hers. Chloe didn’t mean it. Chloe was sorry. Beca had no right to feel hurt over something Chloe didn’t control, right? But how could she know Chloe had no control until she knew the full story? 

Beca’s mind was running wild for 5 minutes, desperately trying to rid her mind of any thoughts that her girlfriend kissed someone else on purpose. Obviously Chloe would never do anything like that on purpose, she wasn’t like that. Beca felt lips on her neck and was immediately pulled out from her thoughts, a groan escaped her lips instead of the moan that Chloe was expecting and she pulled back to look at her girlfriend.   
‘You okay, baby?’  
‘Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just got a headache. Can we just cuddle?’  
Choe shifted into position and felt Beca nuzzle into her side, a faint smile appeared on her face and she leaned her head down to kiss the top of Beca’s head. Being so close and intimate with her girlfriend reassured Beca that her previous thoughts were idiotic. Chloe loved her. She loved Chloe. Everything was fine. Everything was absolutely fine.


	3. Beca's Birthday

‘I swear you’re more excited for my birthday than I am, dude’ Beca laughed as Chloe was staring at the clock next to the bed, intently waiting for it to turn to midnight.  
‘Because you’re not allowed to open your presents before your birthday, but I want you to open them as soon as possible because I wanna see your reaction’  
‘Did you ever consider doing this in the morning?’  
‘I don’t think you grasp the immediacy of ‘as soon as possible’ baby. Talking of which, happy birthday!’ Chloe’s excited smile almost tore Beca’s heart out, she couldn’t think of a sight she loved more than her girlfriend’s smile. She leaned in to kiss her excited girlfriend.  
‘Don’t just sit there, are you going to open your presents or not?’  
Beca chuckled as she took the perfectly wrapped presents from her girlfriend. She slowly started picking away at the corners of the small rectangular item that was handed to her. She smiled when she saw it was a book with a Starbuck’s logo on it, where they had their first kiss. She opened the book to look at the pages. Pictures of her and Chloe, selfies that had taken together, pictures of them performing, and action shots from days out. Filling up the spare pages between the photos were lyrics from their favourite songs and cheesy quotes about love.  
‘I thought the cheesiness of this book would be perfect for such a hard-ass DJ’ Chloe chuckled as Beca tried to hide the grin that appeared from happy memories with her girlfriend.   
‘It’s perfect’ Beca leaned over to kiss her girlfriend, but was surprised when Chloe moved away.  
‘Not until you’ve opened everything, or we’ll get distracted’  
‘Yes ma’am’ Beca began tugging at the corner of her next present, this one thin and floppy and obviously a t-shirt. Beca laughed at the picture of her and Chloe on the front of the t-shirt, a selfie that had taken together with the background photo shopped out and what looked like rain falling around them. On the back were lyrics from Titanium.  
‘I can’t believe you’ Beca laughed, throwing the t-shirt at her girlfriend.  
‘Now you’ll always have a memory of the first time you ever saw me naked.’  
‘That’s a good thing to remember’ Beca smirked, taking the third and final present off her girlfriend. Chloe had insisted on keeping the small box for last. Under the wrapping paper was a white and gold patterned jewellery box. Beca undid the black ribbon that held the box together and smiled at what she saw inside the box. ‘Baby, this is amazing.’   
‘Now everyone will know that you’re mine… as long as they look at your wrist.’  
Chloe took the small bronze bracelet out of the box and slipped it over her girlfriend’s wrist.   
‘’Beca & Chloe’ I like it.’ Beca smiled.   
‘I got myself one too.’ Chloe smiled, pulling the matching bracelet out of her pocket. ‘I figured it could be our version of a promise ring.’  
‘You’re a nerd.’ Beca smiled, pulling her girlfriend in for a deep kiss. It quickly turned heated with Beca pushing Chloe onto her back and climbing on top of her girlfriend.   
Chloe started moaning into the kiss as Beca pushed her knee in between Chloe’s legs to spread them further apart. Chloe’s mouth opened slightly as her breath hitched and her eyes tightened when she felt the pressure from Beca’s knee through her jeans. She was taking it slow, not wanting to rush the heat that was coursing between the two of them. One of Beca’s hands rested by Chloe’s head while the other travelled down to her leg which she lifted in order to bend her girlfriend’s leg and allow for better access, it then travelled from her leg, slowly up to her right hip. Beca let her hand rest there for a moment before dragging her finger tips lightly across her girlfriend’s abdomen and under the hem of her jeans, slowly teasing at the button and zip, before finally undoing them. Beca moved her hand away again and brushed her fingertips up her girlfriend’s stomach until it reached a breast covered in material. Beca gently squeezed and moved her right hand round to her girlfriend’s back. She leaned in slightly to add more pressure to the kiss she was sharing with her girlfriend, then slightly moved her head back, a small signal for her girlfriend to lift up to allow Beca to remove the offending piece of material. While Chloe had her back off the bed, Beca took the opportunity to remove her t-shirt as well as her bra, gasping at the beauty that fell before her.   
Before Beca had the chance to push Chloe onto her back, she rolled them both over so that she was on top.  
‘It’s your birthday, baby. Let me give you what you want.’ She said as she undid her girlfriend’s jeans.’  
‘I want to fuck you.’ Beca growled, briefly opening her eyes which looked almost black with desire, causing Chloe to shudder. Before she had the chance to go any further in taking off Beca’s jeans, Beca has slipped her hand inside her girlfriend’s underwear and began applying pressure. Chloe’s breath hitched and she fell forward slightly before catching herself with her arm next to her girlfriend’s head. With the help of Beca, she quickly pushed her jeans and underwear down, making sure to pull Beca’s down before going back to straddling her. Beca’s hands quickly found their targets. Her left hand covering her girlfriend’s left breast while her right went to reapply pressure in between her girlfriend’s legs. Chloe moaned at the contact and leaned down to kiss her girlfriend, using both hands to support her now.   
‘Fuck, you’re so wet.’ Beca moaned into the kiss.  
‘I wonder why.’  
‘Shut the fuck up.’ Beca slid a finger inside her girlfriend before she had time to respond, gaining a high pitched moan and a rough hip grind in return. Before Chloe could lose concentration, she moved her head to rest on the crook of Beca’s shoulder, leaning in slightly to gain access to her neck. If she couldn’t fuck her girlfriend right now, she’d make her beg for it later.   
Beca’s thrusts became harder and faster inside her girlfriend, her left hand moving down from Chloe’s breast in order to rub Chloe’s clit while her other hand did the rest of the work. The extra contact gained a deep moan from Chloe, who began to grind her hips faster against her girlfriend’s hand in response. Chloe bit into Beca’s shoulder to try to stifle the moans that threatened to become screams which would wake the rest of the Bellas.  
Beca revelled in the sight before her. The girl she loved was completely naked and straddling her hips, soaking wet and grinding her hips into her hand as though her life depended on it. Chloe’s eyes were shut tightly and her lips were constantly parted in a battle to breathe without letting out the full force of the moans that could so easily spill from her lips. The bed was creaking with every thrust of her girlfriend’s hips, and Beca felt herself matching the thrust of her hand with her own hips in order to accentuate the sensation for her girlfriend. She tilted her head slightly to allow better access to Chloe’s neck. That was the final straw for Chloe as she felt her self being pushed over the edge by Beca’s lips on her pulse point. Beca felt Chloe’s body tighten and shake as she gave up on biting Beca’s shoulder to stay quiet, opting instead to scream into her neck, hoping it would somehow muffle what would certainly piss off the rest of the Bella’s in the morning. As soon as Chloe’s arms were strong enough to support her weight, she moved tilted her head to kiss her girlfriend.   
Beca wrapped her arms around her girlfriend as she flopped onto the bed. Chloe rested her head on Beca’s chest while she regained her breath.   
‘I’m so in love with you, Beca.’  
‘I’m so in love with you too, nerd.’


	4. Beca's Deathday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRIGGER WARNING* - mentions of rape

It was the biggest day of their lives so far. Performing in front of Barak Obama on his birthday. Chloe smiled at her girlfriend as they got ready to walk onto the stage. She couldn’t feel more proud of what had become of the Bellas over the last 3 years. Their performance had gone off without a hitch, and she was loving every second every second of it. Until Amy fell, until their reputation was ruined. Oh god, oh god.  
‘Oh god’ Chloe moaned as her eyes flew open and her hand flew down to grab Beca’s hair as her hips bucked in time with the flick of Beca’s tongue. She was already on the edge, Beca must have been working on her for a while already. Chloe’s grip tightened around her girlfriend’s hair and her thighs clenched around her head as she came. She felt Beca smile against her as Chloe’s death grip on her head loosened.  
‘Good morning’ Beca said as she rested her head on her girlfriend’s abdomen.  
‘Fuck baby, you really know how to wake a girl up.'  
‘This is just the start, I have a lot planned for you later.'  
‘You have a lot planned for me? Are you forgetting you’re the birthday girl?'  
‘What can I say? Fucking my girlfriend is one of my favourite things to do.’ Beca chuckled. ‘I wouldn’t complain if we spent the whole day like this.'  
Chloe looked down at her girlfriend, running her fingers through her hair to grip it, and pull her girlfriend up for a heated kiss.  
‘I love you' Chloe mumbled into the kiss.  
‘So I’ve heard.'  
‘We better get up, I have a lot planned for you today.'  
‘Ohh do I want to know?'  
‘Oh I could tell you’ Chloe leaned in to kiss her girlfriend one later time before getting up. ‘But then I’d have to kill you.'  
The wink that Chloe flashed at her girlfriend almost caused Beca’s heart to explode.  
‘Ugh, you’re going to be the death of me, Beale.'

Chloe and Beca spent the rest of the day together shopping and walking around random places before they went back to the house they shared with the Bellas for a dinner that Cynthia-Rose had prepared. Beca was torturing Chloe throughout the meal, with light touches on her thigh, under her skirt, slowly getting further and further up her leg before it stopped, and Beca placed her hand back on the table. Chloe brushed Beca’s hair away from her ear, and leant in, ever so lightly pressing her lips against her girlfriend’s skin.  
‘I need you. I’ll be upstairs.’ Her voice was low and full of desire. Chloe excused herself from the table and walked up to Beca’s room, leaving Beca at the table to finish off her conversation with the Bellas.  
Ten minutes later, Beca walked up to her room. The couple had the room to themselves since Chloe and Amy had opted to swap beds to save from any awkward encounters that might occur with Amy coming and going as she pleased.  
Beca walked into her room to find Chloe lying on their bed, she crawled in next to her and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, placing light kisses on her jaw. Chloe smiled and turned over to face her girlfriend, connecting their lips together in a slow but deep kiss.  
‘I love you.’ Chloe mumbled between kisses.  
‘I love you too, baby.’  
‘I love you so much.’  
‘I know.’  
‘I-‘ Chloe gazed into her girlfriend’s eyes while her own began to slowly tear up. ‘I-‘  
‘Chlo, what’s wrong?’  
‘I’m sorry.’ A tear escaped from Chloe’s eye, which Beca wiped away.  
‘I know, baby. It’s okay.’  
‘No.’ Chloe paused, looking for the right words. ‘It’s not.’  
‘Hey, you didn’t mean it. It’s in the past, yeah? I forgive you.’  
‘You don’t – It’s not – It wasn’t just a kiss.’  
Beca froze. ‘What?’  
‘It wasn’t just a kiss.’  
‘What do you mean, it wasn’t just a kiss.’  
Chloe couldn’t bring herself to say the words that would break Beca’s heart for the second time this week. She didn’t know why she didn’t just tell her that more happened when she told Beca about the kiss, but she couldn’t stand to see Beca hurting. Beca knew that Chloe wouldn’t be able to say the words that she had on the tip of her tongue, so she did it for her.  
‘You had sex with someone?’ Chloe nodded. ‘Who?’  
Chloe’s tears started to fall freely now. Beca was so trusting, so loving, Beca was perfect, and she had hurt her.  
‘I can’t tell you.’  
‘What, why?’  
‘Because I didn’t want it.’  
‘What do you mean, you didn’t want it?’  
‘I was forced.’  
Beca’s face dropped even further than it had already. Was Chloe telling her she had been raped?  
‘You were forced?’ Chloe nodded again ‘Who by, baby? Please tell me?’  
Chloe visibly relaxed knowing that Beca hadn’t immediately decided to break up with her and was still calling her ‘baby’.  
‘I can’t, I know what you’re like. You’ll track him down. I don’t want this to escalate.’  
‘Chlo, whoever this guy is deserves me on his ass. Nobody does that to you. I’ll kill this guy.’  
‘Exactly’ Chloe bought her hand up to brush Beca’s hair out of her face. ‘If I tell you who it is then I might be putting you in a situation where you could get into trouble.’  
‘I don’t care.’  
‘I do.’  
Beca was speechless now. She had never been, or ever expected to be in a situation like this. She didn’t know how to react. It was killing her that Chloe had been forced to do something she didn’t want, she couldn’t imagine how her girlfriend must have felt about this. But at the same time it broke her heart that Chloe had kept this from her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to kill the guy who had touched her girlfriend. She wanted her girlfriend to comfort her. She felt selfish over the latter. She was hurting over something that had happened to Chloe. She was hurting over the way Chloe had told her, she didn’t have a right to feel hurt. This was an impossible situation and there was no right way to go about it.  
‘Did you at least report him?’  
‘No.’  
Beca’s blood began to boil, she couldn’t deal with the fact that someone had hurt her girlfriend ad was going to get away with it.  
Chloe began to cry harder and Beca could do nothing but hold her girlfriend until she fell asleep.  
Beca decided to cheer herself up by looking over the photos that they had took that day. It was the best birthday she had experienced so far up until the last half an hour. She smiled looking through the photos on her phone and moved on to Chloe’s when she had finished flicking through her own. She flicked through the gallery on Chloe’s phone when she flicked one photo too far and caught an eyeful of something she really didn’t want to see. Why the hell did Chloe have a photo of a dick saved on her phone? She saw that the photo had been saved from Facebook and the name of the person who had sent it. Tom. Beca’s heart dropped. Tom? Who was Tom? Was there something that Chloe wasn’t telling her?  
Beca sighed as she finally gave in to temptation and clicked on messenger. She scrolled through the conversations until she found one with Tom. Last message was sent by Tom a couple of days after they had come back to Barden.  
‘Tom: I miss you’  
Beca scrolled up and saw a long message from Chloe, sent just before they had come back to Barden.  
‘Chloe: Tom I can’t do this anymore. I do like you, but I’m in love with Beca, and I can’t do this to her. I want a life with Beca and what we had was a fling at best and it shouldn’t have happened. Beca’s my soulmate and I can’t believe I’ve done this to her, I won’t again.’  
Beca’s stomach dropped. It felt as though all the blood had rushed from her body and she read the message over and over again to make sure she was reading it correctly. She wasn’t dreaming.  
Chloe’s message had come after Tom’s request to meet Beca, and a rather harsh response from Chloe asking why he would want to do that.  
Beca scrolled up further until she saw a bunch of messages from the same day. Before she could see what any of them said she scrolled up to the top of the conversation. It started out flirty, until Tom started turning it sexual, referring to how he was using his hand when he thought of Chloe. Chloe seemed to be liking it. She scrolled down further until she saw it. The same picture she had seen in Chloe’s gallery. Tom asked for a picture back, and Chloe had sent one, but the picture wasn’t of Chloe. Beca gasped in horror as she saw what her girlfriend had sent to the guy she was apparently not cheating on her with. It was a picture Beca had sent to Chloe a week ago. Waist down, hand in between her legs, no obvious way to tell who the picture was of, and apparently Chloe had used this to her advantage. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing.  
She scrolled up further, she was crying, but whether it was from anger or pain, Beca wasn’t sure. The next conversation included Tom referring to sex, an act that seemed to include Chloe. He said it was great, she said it was great. He asked her to send the photo. Beca’s tears began to fall harder and her jaw clenched at what she saw. Chloe and Tom, in bed, naked and kissing. Chloe was holding her phone above the both of them as she took the shot.  
The rest of their conversations over facebook were made up of random flirtings until there was no more. Beca couldn’t take it. Her girlfriend had lied to her about being raped? Chloe had actually cheated on her. Not only did she mean it, she liked it. When she was being fucked by Tom she didn’t care that what she was doing would break Beca’s heart, the only thing she cared about was getting off. Her girlfriend. The girl she loved more than anything else in the world had lied to her and cheated on her, then lied to her some more. Beca broke. Her heart shattered and she melted into a crying mess. Her sobs woke up Chloe.  
‘Shit Beca, what’s wrong? Did someone die?’ Beca didn’t respond, but didn’t fight it when Chloe pulled Beca into her arms. ‘Baby, what’s wrong?’  
‘You lied to me!’  
‘What?’  
‘I can’t believe you lied to me. I love you.’  
‘What do you mean I lied to you?’  
‘You forgot to delete your conversation with Tom.’  
‘You looked through my messages?’  
‘Oh yeah, you don’t care normally, but as soon as you cheat on me then I’m in the wrong.’  
‘Bec, it’s not what it looks like.’  
‘I don’t believe you.’  
‘I told Aubrey about it as soon as it happened. He did rape me, and I wanted to get back at him, but I didn’t know how. Aubrey told me to play his game and make him think I wanted him, the lead him on and break his heart.’  
‘I don’t believe you.’  
‘Baby, please. You can look through the conversation me and Aubrey had after it happened.’  
‘No.’  
‘Beca.’ Chloe began to cry. The love of her life was trembling in her arms and sobbing with the amount of pain that she had put her through. Beca was distraught. She looked broken.  
‘I love you. Do you love me?’ Beca nodded. ‘But you hate me right now don’t you?’ Beca shook her head.  
Chloe smiled. At least her girlfriend didn’t hate her.  
‘Please trust me. I know you’re hurting, but I would never cheat on you. I love you, only you.’  
After a while, Beca began to calm down. She looked up at her girlfriend with puffy eyes, gaining a look of horror from Chloe at how much pain she had caused. Beca snuggled into her girlfriend’s arms and tried to sleep. Beca didn’t sleep all night.


	5. Bellas' Night Out

Chloe was asleep. It made Beca angry. How could her girlfriend who claimed to be in love with her just lie there fast asleep after what she had put Beca through? Did she even have the right to be angry? Chloe still said that Tom had forced her. She loved Chloe, she trusted her… or at least she did. Did she trust her now? What did that mean for their relationship? What if Chloe had been forced and Beca didn’t believe her? That would be a horrible thing to do to Chloe. She had never lied to her before, so why would she now? Unless you count lying by omission. What if Chloe was just getting bored of Beca? What if she wasn’t attracted to her anymore? What if Chloe missed being with men? Is that why she cheated? Can she even say that she cheated?  
Beca was overthinking again. Her mind had been running through everything that had happened the previous night and it was unbelievably hard to deal with. She hid her face in her hands and sighed before getting out of bed and away from the warmth of her girlfriend. A warmth that ironically made her feel cold. Beca looked in the mirror in the bathroom and saw puffy eyes from hours of crying. She felt ashamed, she didn’t know why. She thought a cold shower would help. It didn’t.  
Beca placed a gentle kiss on Chloe’s forehead. She stood by the door of her room with her laptop bag in her hand and sighed, taking one last look at her girlfriend before walking out the door.

Beca opted out of her lectures for the day, deciding instead to walk around and find an area where she knew she wasn’t going to be found. She turned her phone off and put her headphones on. She was disconnected from the world and ready to do some of her best work. She needed to escape from her life just for the day. She’d meet Chloe and the Bellas that night after Bella practice when they all went to a bar on campus. It had become Bella tradition to go out for the night after practice on Fridays so Beca knew which bar they would be at. If Chloe knew her well enough, she’d know that Beca would need to disappear for a while when she was upset, Beca hoped this knowledge would be enough to stop Chloe from sending out a search party, and she hoped the other Bellas wouldn’t question Beca’s disappearance too much.

Beca stumbled into the bathroom of the bar she had met the Bellas in, already tipsy on an empty stomach. Amy followed closely behind her with a worried look on her face.  
‘Beca, what’s wrong with you? Where were you at Bellas rehearsal?’  
Beca stayed silent. Her arms were resting on the edge of the sink, her head was down, not daring to look up and meet her friend’s eyes to tell her the truth.  
Beca’s presence had been met with relief from most of the Bellas, with the exception of Lilly who assumed that Beca had been abducted by aliens to start a human colony on Pluto. Chloe had immediately wrapped Beca in a suffocating hug and told her she was sorry and that she loved her. Beca could hear how upset her girlfriend was, and it broke her heart. She tried to pretend that she had never found out about what had happened. She would try as hard as possible to forget about it. This promise to herself had led to jumping straight into the day-after-birthday drinks that her friends showered her in, not caring that she was on an empty stomach. Beca always got emotional when she was drunk, with Chloe around she knew her main emotion would be love, and she hoped that would drown out the searing pain that coursed through her body.  
Beca moved away from the sink and went into a bathroom stall. She reappeared minutes later after checking facebook and checking how puffy her eyes looked in her camera. Amy was stood outside waiting for her, concern painted over her face.  
‘Are you okay, Beca?’  
‘Yeah.’ Beca tried to convince herself more than Amy. ‘Yeah, Amy I’m fine’  
‘Are you sure? ‘Cause you kinda disappeared on us today.’  
‘I just…’ Beca didn’t know how to finish the sentence she started. When she was upset she closed herself off completely. She disconnected herself from the world in every way possible and went to the most solitary place she could think of. It helped somehow.  
‘I can’t take this, Amy.’  
‘You can’t take what?’ Amy said, stepping toward her friend and placing a reassuring hand on her arm.  
‘Look, I can’t tell you now.’  
‘Why not?’  
‘She’s out there, you’ll act differently.’  
‘Chloe? What did she do?’  
‘I…’  
‘Beca, it’s okay.’ Beca let a tear fall before quickly wiping it away with her sleeve.  
‘Ugh fuck this really is real isn’t it?’ Beca laughed sarcastically. ‘I found texts.’  
‘Texts?’  
‘Sexts.’  
‘Sexts?!’  
‘That weren’t to me.’  
‘What? Chloe cheated on you?’  
‘No, well, I don’t know.’  
‘It sounds like she did.’  
‘She was forced.’  
‘She was forced to send sexts?’  
‘Revenge sexts.’  
‘What are you talking about?’  
Beca’s mind was fried, she couldn’t work out how to tell her friend what she was feeling and what had happened without making Chloe sound like the bad guy. She took a deep breath, not letting the alcohol make her feel worse than she already did.  
‘She was forced by some guy called Tom. She tried to get back at him by leading him on.’  
‘I’m sorry, Beca, but that’s the most bullshit excuse I’ve ever heard. When did she tell you this?’  
‘Last night.’  
‘Well happy fucking birthday.’ Amy’s face was priceless. ‘What are you going to do?’  
‘I love her.’ Beca couldn’t hold her tears back anymore.  
‘I know you do, Mitchell.’

Beca went to sit down next to Chloe again after slapping herself in the face and reducing the redness of her eyes. She felt worse after telling Amy. Amy’s reaction made it obvious that she wouldn’t be as forgiving of Chloe’s actions as Beca was.  
Chloe wrapped an arm around her girlfriend as Beca rested her head on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and let herself be comforted by her girlfriend. She had to let this pain go. Chloe meant the world to her, there was no way she could live without her.  
A few hours passed until the Bellas left. Beca clearly the most intoxicated of them all being led by her sober girlfriend. Beca was glad the alcohol had worked, all she was feeling at that moment was the love for her girlfriend and utter joy at the contact of their hands.  
Beca stripped off her clothes and crawled into bed next to her girlfriend. She was cosy and she felt happy for the first time since she found out about Chloe kissing someone else. Chloe, on the other hand was riddled with guilt. She knew Beca was upset, but she had never actually seen Beca be so upset to the point where she completely blocked herself off from the world. She knew that Beca would eventually turn on her phone and be faced with ridiculous amount of missed calls and texts from her. Voicemails starting off just curious, gradually getting more concerned to the point where Chloe became hysterical at the disappearance of her girlfriend, especially knowing she was the reason.  
The tables had turned tonight – Beca slept like a baby, Chloe didn’t sleep at all.


	6. Chapter 6

The pounding in Beca’s head was similar to that of an alarm clock, only silent and more painful. She tried desperately to hang on to edge of unconsciousness where she wouldn’t be able to feel her pain. But before Beca could even be conscious enough to be bothered by the pounding of her head, she felt the searing pain in her chest, which had been absent during her night of drinking, had come back in full force, made worse by the fact she couldn’t fathom how to ask her girlfriend if she was actually telling the truth without sounding like an asshole that didn’t trust her. She did trust her girlfriend, she just wasn’t sure if she believed her. Beca trusted that Chloe wasn’t trying to keep her from pain, but wasn’t sure if she trusted that she was telling the truth. She wasn’t sure which mattered more.

Beca loved Chloe. Chloe loved Beca. Chloe had promised Beca a life together, Beca had promised Chloe the same. Chloe was hers…. Right? Of course Chloe was hers. Chloe wouldn’t lie to her. But she had already… but only if you count lying by omission. But was she just protecting Beca? If she was protecting Beca what was it from? Was it from what Chloe had done or what Chloe was forced to do? If Chloe really was forced why would she carry on talking to Tom? Especially in such a sexual way. Tom had probably got off from looking at the photo Chloe had sent of Beca pretending it was her. Gross. But that might mean that Chloe didn’t want to send her a picture of herself, right? Which means that Chloe might not have actually wanted to do anything. But did that change the fact that Chloe was still sexting Tom? 

Beca’s line of thought was interrupted by what felt like a hammer striking the inside of her head. She clenched her eyes shut and groaned to drown out the pain. Over thinking didn’t help hangovers. 

It dawned on Beca that Chloe wasn’t in bed next to her. Not surprising gathering that she hadn’t drank the night before. Beca slid out of and groggily walked over to her wardrobe, grabbing a pair of sweat pants and throwing them on, trying not to stumble too much in the process. Beca felt herself become dizzy. She quickly covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, collapsing over the toilet and hurling up half her stomach from the night before. This went on for a fair while until Beca could finally stand without throwing up. She needed food. Something that was so bad for her but tasted oh so good, especially with a hangover. She trodded down to the kitchen where she found her girlfriend with her usual bright smile, which grew even wider when she saw Beca.   
‘Morning you, how’s your head?’  
‘Bad.’ Beca groaned, walking up to Chloe and wrapping her in a loose hug, nuzzling her face into her girlfriend’s neck and trying to hide her eyes from the light. Chloe chuckled at the interaction and squeezed her girlfriend lightly, making sure not to touch anywhere that might cause Beca’s stomach to churn more than it was already.  
‘Do you want food?’ Chloe said after kissing Beca on the forehead for longer than was necessary for a hangover.   
‘There’s a reason why I promised I’d marry you someday. This is why.’ Beca slid herself down onto the couch and curled into a ball. Chloe found it endearing just how small Beca could make herself seem.  
‘You want to marry me because I make you food?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘Well then when we eventually get married that’s all I’m going to do.’  
‘Perfect.’ Beca said chuckling.  
‘So much so that I’ll be cooking for you so much we won’t have time to do anything else.’ Beca just groaned in response. Chloe walked closer and plopped down next to her girlfriend, picking up a strand of hair between her fingers. ‘No dates, no work, no cuddles, not even sex.’ Beca groaned louder, causing Chloe to laugh. ‘Do you not like the sound of that baby?’  
‘You can pretend that you’re completely fine with a celibate marriage, but we both know you can’t go more than 3 days without sex.’  
‘Is that so?’  
‘Yep’  
‘Maybe I’ll have to prove you wrong.’  
‘You can try, but we both know how horny you get when you don’t get any.’ Chloe pondered Beca’s words for a moment. She was right. When they were together sex happened on a daily basis, with the odd exception, when they were apart skype sex and phone sex were their main releases, and those tended to happen at least 3 times a week.  
‘Do you want to try going without sex for a bit?’ Chloe pondered, thinking maybe going without for a while would make it better for them both when they gave in to their desires.  
‘God no.’  
‘Wanna have sex now?’  
‘Nah. Sleepy, hungry and sicky.’ Chloe smiled warmly at her tiny hung over girlfriend, she kissed her on the forehead again.  
‘I’ll get you some food.’  
‘I love you.’ Beca mumbled.  
‘I love you too, Becs.’  
Beca sat up from her curled up position.  
‘Hey Chlo?’  
‘Yeah?’  
‘How did it happen?’  
‘How did what happen?’  
‘How did it happen with Tom?’  
Chloe hesitated. Beca didn’t know whether it was a good idea to ask. If Chloe really was forced then she might be bringing up painful memories, but it could hurt Beca from learning exactly how her girlfriend had cheated on her.  
‘We were just sat watching a movie together and then he just started kissing me.’  
‘Is that it?’ Beca questioned.  
‘Well, no.’ Chloe sat down next to her girlfriend again. ‘He started touching me, he made me give him a blow job and then he…’  
Beca looked at her girlfriend. She couldn’t read the expression on her face. What Tom had done didn’t sound like Chloe was forced, but then again Beca had never experienced anything like that, so how did she know?  
‘Did you not tell him to stop?’  
Chloe shrugged in response.  
‘What does that mean?’  
Chloe just sighed. ‘I was scared, I didn’t want him to hurt me.’  
Beca’s heart broke, she felt like an asshole but she couldn’t help but wonder why Chloe hadn’t tried harder. She just felt more confused, and more like an asshole for still not being sure if she believed Chloe. She put her feelings to the side for a moment and wrapped Chloe in a reassuring hug.  
‘I’m sorry’ Chloe sighed as she tried to hold back her tears. ‘I’m so sorry, Beca. I know I should have tried harder to stop him but I was so scared.’ Beca loved no matter whether Chloe had done it on purpose or not.   
‘I forgive you, baby. It’s okay.’  
‘It’s not. I can’t believe I hurt you.’  
‘Shh, it’s okay, it’s gonna be okay,’


End file.
